Generations
by HeavenlyGoldenHaloGirl
Summary: This is my first fic so please be nice. Anyway, this is about Nuka, The pride lands and many, many OCs! PLease R&R!
1. New King of the Outlands

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King.

Authors Note: Hello Everyone! This is my 1st story so please be kind! The first chapter is about Kovu, the second chapter will be about my OC. It will eventually lead to the Pride Lands! Now on with the story!

New King of the Outlands

The moon shone in the dark sapphire sky. The stars were like diamonds. Some animals slept while other were up and about. The Pride Lands was a very beautiful place.

But far, far away, in a dusty solitary place, a lion slowly opened his eyes. He was famished, sick and skinny. His entire body was sore, probably due to the fact that he had apparently fallen asleep on rocks.

"Where am I? I – I don't remem-" But he couldn't finish his sentence, as a coughing fit attacked him. He tried standing, but was too week, and lightheaded to stay up for very long. "Help." He whimpered in a small voice as unconsciousness overtook him.

TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK

"Who do you think he is?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Maybe we should help him."

"No! He could be dangerous!"

"Look at him! He couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Looks can be deceiving."

1st Person POV

I moaned. What's going on? Why are there so many loud, annoying, termite voices!? I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by about ten lionesses. The one who apparently in charge approached me.

"Hello, my name is Sauda. I am the Queen of this group." She was a tan skinned lioness and had dark green eyes. I tried to speak, but all that came out was coughing.

"Can you stand?" She asked. I cringed thinking about my last attempt, but decided to try anyway. I was up, and almost fell if two lionesses hadn't caught me. The watering hole wasn't big, but it was enough.

"Thank you." I said

"No problem" Sauda said with slight amusement. "What's you're name?"

"Hmm…I don't remember."

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Being angry and hurt. Not being good enough. But I don't remember why."

"Well, sleep on it. The others should be getting back with food pretty soon."

"Why are you here? What brought you to a place like this?"

"We used to live in a beautiful place, but in evil lion took the throne, so we left. What about you? Do you know why you're here?"

"I think I've always been here. I don't remember."

Soon, a hunting party came back with a big, healthy, dead wildebeest. WE ate well that day.

TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK

We had been here for many moons and the land was replenishing itself. Grass was growing, tree's were coming back to life, animals were coming and the sun was actually shining. Everyone was resting. Sauda and I were on cloud nine, especially after finding out that she was pregnant. Suddenly, Sauda perked up. Her ears were down and her eyes were wide. The others acted the same.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to leave. Now!" They started to get up.

"Too late." Said an unrecognizable voice from behind.

I turned around. There was a black lion. Completely and totally black. Even his eyes were black. He had twenty lionesses behind him. That was twice as many as we had.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Check it out" He said looking at me "Looks like Sauda's found a termite!" He laughed.

"Leave us alone, Yerodin!" Yelled Sauda

"I came all this way just to see you. Why would I leave now? YOU are coming with me!"

"No, she's staying with me!" I said stepping forward.

"So the termite wants to protect his girlfriend. How cute. Well TOO BAD!" He growled and charged at me. I let out a mighty roar and charged. I tried to attack his eyes and throat. I didn't really know what I was doing, if I had learned how to fight, I didn't remember now. We eventually got near cliff and Yerodin through me to the ground and got on top of a rock.

"How does it feel to be on the verge of death?" He jumped from the rock and was ready to strike me. I thought I was going to die. I was too weak and tired to do anything more. I may have died if a hadn't thought of Sauda and our child. Just because I didn't know my parents doesn't mean that our child shouldn't know his father. I rolled over and Yerodin land on the edge of the cliff. The cliff cracked and broke leaving Yerodin hanging on the new edge.

"What's you're name?" He asked

"I am Nuka, King of these Outlands." And with that, Yerodin fell to his doom.

TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK

Days passed, days turned into months and Sauda was in labor. She was in the cave with Panyin, Farisa, Lungile, and Tarisai and I wasn't allowed to go in. I did hear moans groans and at one time a scream. I would've gone in if Nadifa hadn't stopped me. Then I was allowed in and all time stopped

Lying in her paws were 2 beautiful cubs, one male and one female.

"What should we call them?"

"Hmm…for the boy, how about Gwandoya? And the girl shall be named Masozi."

They opened their eyes and were face to face with their father. Nuka smiled at his beautiful children.

The Outlands were now as pretty, if not prettier then the pride lands. Everything was green and sunny and everything was in abundance. From now on, Nuka told himself, everything is going to be perfect.


	2. The Watermark Tribe

The Watermark Tribe

Nkosazana, or Nko, trudged through the water. She was competing to be Queen and so far, was doing a pretty poor job. See, most prides had one King and one Queen, and their children would be the future King or Queen. But the Watermark Tribe – Yes, Tribe, not Pride – was different. There was still one King and one Queen, but if the King and Queen died, then any lion or Lioness who was of age could possibly be the future King or Queen. How? Well, to be Queen all you have to do is take down many large animals and speak to the elder Sizwe, who is said to be the first Watermark King, the one who started it all. Or if you wanted to be King, you have to have constant fights with other males, and speak with Sizwe. Then Sizwe would choose the future King and Queen.

It was almost certain that Isoke would be the King, and Nko really, REALLY liked him, as did all the other lionesses, so naturally, she wants to be his Queen, as did all the other lionesses. She already had cub names picked out! Another difference was that they hunted in marshes, which was very difficult. Hunting in marshes was cold and wet and it was difficult to be stealthy and silent and fast.

Nko peaked through the tall grass. There they were. It was a big group of healthy, and soon to be dead, gazelle. She spotted the one she wanted: a big healthy female. She stalked it until she was close enough, pounced and…Splat! She went face first into the mud!

"Ha ha!" Nko turned around to find on orange colored, yellow eyed lioness. It was her archenemy Olayinka. "You look like a drowned rat! You'll never become Queen that way!"

"Oh yea? And what have you caught lately?" Nko asked while wiping mud from her blue eyes. Once she could see, her mouth dropped "You caught _that _by yourself?" She asked bewildered at the large dead zebra in front of her."

"Yup! And as soon as I meet with Sizwe, I will be Queen! He he!" Olayinka ran off with the zebra, leaving the mud covered Nko.

"You want to be Queen of the Watermark Tribe, do you not, my dear child?" Said a voice.

Nko saw a dark skinned, older lion. He had a black mane. He was sleek and skinny and had a scar over his right eye. "Of course I want to be Queen! But why should that matter to you, whoever you are?!"

"You may call me Taka and it matters a great deal to me. You should be the rightful queen, my dear, for you are, after all, the heir to the throne."

"I don't know where you come from, but we do that."

"Well you should." Taka said quickly "And once you are queen, you could decree it!"

"Not with Sizwe around. He gets to choose almost everything! He's an old, royal pain in the-"

"So you already do not like the way things are run. You have more ideas, better ideas. You should be Queen."

"Did you come all this way just to tell me that?"

"My dear, I know how to make you're Tribe, especially Sizwe, want you as there Queen."

"Aright, let's hear it."

TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK

"No, no, no, NO! This will never, ever, NEVER work!" Nko shouted at the top her lungs.

"NOT IF YOU KEEP SHOUTING!" replied Taka. "The plan is elementary. You just have to make sure that everyone is where they are supposed to be by sundown."

Nko thought about it. "Alright." She said smiling. "Maybe this can work." And with that, she turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Nkosazana, dear?"

Nko turned around. "Yes?"

"Try not to be late."

Nko smiled and walked away. She didn't even wonder how Taka knew her name.

TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK TLK

Sizwe was a gray furred lion with a white mane and tail. One of his eyes was blue and the other was brown. His brown eye, however, had been hurt in a battle and now he was unable to open it. Sizwe looked to the sky. The sun was about to set. Trouble was approaching. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it.

"Sizwe!" Sizwe jumped.

"Ah, Nko, you frightened me. How are you?"

"I'm great! Can we have a talk? About roles as a Watermark Queen?"

"Of – of course."

"Great. Let's walk this way."

A little while later…

Nko had led them to the bottom of a valley, with high cliffs on either side. She knew that her family was up above and would see whatever the stranger Taka had planned.

"Oh, so that's how it happens."

"Yes, and the best part is – do you hear that?" Both lions looked down and the rock were shaking. They looked behind them and…wildebeests! A herd of wildebeests was stampeding toward them! (A/N: Hmm…does this seem familiar?) There was no escape! They had to run forward

"Run!" Yelled Nko. And she and Sizwe ran forward. There was a cave up ahead to the side that Nko knew two lions could fit in. And she barely made it to the cave, the wildebeests had been right on her tail.

"Wow, that was a close one, wasn't it, Sizwe?" Wait, where was Sizwe? "Sizwe? No, Sizwe!"

As soon as the stampede ended, Nko cautiously left the little cave. And just a little ways up, was Sizwe, and a mourning family and friends grieving his death. Isoke saw her and growled

"You killed him! You ran away and left him!"

Nko was heartbroken. "No, I thought – I thought-"

"No, Nkosazana" her sister spoke up "You didn't think."

"I think it would be best, Nkosazana, if you slept outside tonight."

They all passed her going home, giving her angry looks.

Later that night…

"This isn't fair!" Nko said, pacing back and forth. "They didn't even listen to me! And I'm the future Queen! This is not fair!

"No, it really isn't, is it, my dear?" Taka said, appearing from behind a bush.

"You! This is all you're fault! I KNEW this wouldn't work!"

"Calm yourself, child. I was with the zebra, but, unfortunately, a Pride Lander got in my way, and scared the wildebeest."

"What's a Pride Lander?"

"It is an evil lion who comes from far away. They wonder off to cause trouble. I meant what I said about you becoming Queen, but not here. You are meant to be Queen of the Pride Lands."

"_You _want _me_ to leave my family and friends to go to your Pride Lands, overthrow the King that they probably have there, and become Queen!? Are you out of your mind!"

"Think about it. You become Queen over there, and take over this place. You will be the Queen of two Lands."

"Yea… and how do you suppose I do that?!

"I have friends. Friends that can help you be Queen. Besides, do you really want to stay where you are hated?"

"I'm not-"

"I saw the way they looked at you. You know the truth. But if come with me, you can be free to rule the world."

"You're right. I am meant to be Queen. I will make them see it." Nko smiled evilly, Taka saw it, and smiled himself. Nko walked toward the water, and turned around. "Are you coming?"

Taka smiled. His plan was going swimmingly.


End file.
